1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle occupant safety apparatus, and particularly relates to an air bag module including a housing and an air bag retaining ring which are fastened together as part of the air bag module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical air bag module includes an air bag, an inflator for inflating the air bag, and a housing in which the air bag and the inflator are disposed. The housing is connected with a portion of the vehicle such as the vehicle instrument panel and supports the air bag and the inflator in the vehicle. The housing may include a cover which conceals the housing and air bag and is visible to an occupant of the vehicle. In the event of a vehicle collision, the inflator is actuated to direct inflation fluid into the air bag. The air bag inflates into a position to restrain the vehicle occupant from forcefully striking parts of the vehicle.